1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support structure for bedding, and more particularly to a waterbed frame with readily interchangeable decorative panels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In support structures for conventional bedding, including box spring and mattress sets, the frame supports are primarily constructed as interconnected metal channel rails upon which the perimeter of the box spring sits. The appearance of the frame is not considered of major importance since the bed is generally covered by a decorative skirt or bed spread. On the other hand, frame supports for waterbeds are box-like constructions which surround the flexible fluid-filled bladder forming the water-bed mattress. Such frame supports are readily adaptable to being formed from decorative materials and therefore need not be hidden under a decorative skirt. However, as is the case with the furniture industry in general, the decorative appearance of the furniture is selected to be of a particular style or period. In choosing furniture an individual usually decides on a basic style or period and then tailors all his furniture acquisitions to be compatible with that style. Due to the cost involved in changing from one style to another, the original selection of furniture style is usually maintained even though tastes of the individual may change or additional styles become available.
In order to give flexibility to the decorative design of furniture to accommodate desired style changes, some attempts have been made to provide interchangeable decorative members for the furniture frames. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,725, U-shaped decorative panels are supported on a bed frame; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,356, a decorative band surrounds the frame of a waterbed. In the example of U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,725 the panels are merely hung over the edge of the bed frame and are thereby susceptible to being easily knocked off or damaged. While the decorative band of U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,356 is more securely fixed to its frame, it does not offer the ready interchangeability of the first mentioned patent nor is it capable of assuming a desired variety of design configurations.